


Tears Fozen in Time

by Erica45



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, i don't like how Rick portrays my favorite goddess, i'm trying to follow along with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica45/pseuds/Erica45
Summary: the events of the PJO series from Persephone's view.She was there when it happened, all of it, but too late. Now she stands on the Fields of Asphodel, waiting for her love to return. It had ended all to abruptly, just like how a simple snip of shears can end someones life. The fates are too cruel.





	Tears Fozen in Time

There were many aspects of the underworld that could be called beautiful, although that word was seldom used to describe it. The silver garden within the palace walls was the highlight of beauty with their glittering flora with the wispy spirits tending it. All its rivers bubbled with a kind of deadly grace, the Styx the largest contribution. Its black liquids slid by, glittering in the hallow light. Even the fields of around the palace had a certain charm to them, if you looked past the wandering souls that had long since lost themselves.  


However the greatest jewel was not an object or place but the the Queen of the Dead herself. She stood alone an silently on the edge of the Fields of Asphodel, her vibrant green eyes cold as she surveyed the gates far below. Her near silver hair gleamed in the low light and her black silk dress clung to her shape, dark flowers swon into the low neckline.  


She watched as new ghosts were escorted to the Judgment Pavilion, most of them shuffling along in a haze. Although there were a few children that ran around, undoubtedly not knowing where they were. Gazing at their innocent peace she felt a tug in her heart and closed her eyes. It was the war. The blitzkrieg had taken too many at such a young age.

“Lady Persephone?” the woman's eyes popped open and she turned to see a creature coming towards them, its bat like wings hanging lowly as it approached. It looked a little nervous as it gilded a soul towards the Queen.

Persephone smiled at the furry, “Thank you Alecto. And the children?”

“Cared for as my Lord had wished,” the Kindly One bowed and with a nod from Persephone took to the air and was shortly out of sight. With it gone she turned to eyes to the spirit in front of her. It was a woman dressed in black with her dark chocolate hair falling out of its plait. Her dark eyes looked haggard and frightened, “I, Hades - the hotel.”

Immediately the queen rushed forwards and took the woman's hands, “shusss, Maria,” she whispered with a Italian lilt to the name, “It will be alright.”

Maria di Angelo clung to the queen and looked up at her, “The children? What did he..?”

Still trying to sooth the woman Persephone brushed her hair out of her face, “Alive carissimo. They are safe. Hades will keep them safe.”

However Maria was unconsoled and her grip on the Queens arms tightened, “But who will raise them? The underworld is no place for children! Mamma is gone, they’re all alone! I can’t; who..?” she blubbered then fell into outright sobs.

Persephone’s mask of calmness cracked and she held the woman close as she cried, adding her own silent tears to the mix. Hades wasn’t the only one to love this woman; she’d been there for their whole relationship. When they’d found Maria in her little flower shop, throughout the courtship and during each pregnancy. She’d held Maria during both of the birthings, while their husband had killed a meadow somewhere with his anxious pacing. Bianca’s little smile flashed through her mind as the girl help up that silly green hat and Nico’s infectious laughter at something.

Rubbing circles on Maria’s back she tried to calm her, “I know, I know. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Hiccuping Maria shook her head on Persephone's shoulder, “It's not your fault.”

“No,” she agreed darkly, ice seeping into her voice and all the souls nearby shrunk away and the grass blackened. “It’s my fathers.”

Again Maria shook her head and stepped back, wiping at her face. “Zuse is the father to many. That does not mean you have any blame.”

Persephone smiled and brushed more tears from Maria’s face, “You’re right, you’re always right.”

Maria nodded, closing her eyes and leaning into her touch when screams rang through the air and the ground rumbled. The woman clutched each other but the Queen just patted Maria’s curls, “It's alright. It's just Hades.” They both looked towards the black palace in the distance and saw as it shook and three figures rose into the air above it. The Furries.

Looking back up at the Queen of the Dead Maria asked, “What will happen now? Our children are still a threat to him.”

Persephone snorted and her lip curled, “Zuse won’t find them.” At Maria’s puzzled noise she elaborated, “Hades place them somewhere that even the all powerful Lord of the Sky cannot see. It is a place out of time and it masks everyone thats in there.”

Dully Maria nodded and gazed back at the castle. “Where will I go?”

Persephone glanced at the woman and softened. Kissing her the queen smiled, “As the consort of both matriarchs you have the best house in Elysium.” Then Persephone scooped the woman up and they vanished in a flurry of flowers. They reappeared in a glittered entryway and Maria stumbled back with a gasp. “But I didn’t die-”

“Valiantly?” Persephone interrupted with a smile. “Yes you did. You are the courageous woman that won over the hearts of not one God of the Dead but two. You are valiant Maria Di Angelo.”

At that Maria gave her a shaky smile. Persephone grinned back, “You may stay here as long as you like. Until you wish to apply for rebirth.” The queen paused, “Will that be soon?”

At Maria’s head shake the queen sighed with relief. “No Persephone. I want to see my children again.”

Persephone nodded and gave the woman a quick peck on her cheek, “I’m glad. I would hate to lose you so soon.”

Maria blushed with a small smile then it fell, “Will Hades…?”

“Come see you?” Persephone finished and Maria nodded. The queen sighed, “I don’t know. Our love always takes your deaths harder then I do. He may be the Lord of the Dead but he’s the biggest sap in the worlds.”

Maria nodded, knowing that Persephone wasn’t meaning just her. There had been other woman and men that the two of them had fallen for. Her eyes lowered but Persephone tucked a finger under her chin to regain eye contact. “He’ll visit when he’s ready.”

Maria returned her smile with a half one then startled when Persephone stepped away, “Now! Come see the Kitchen. I’ve put a couple of vases in that I want you opinion on. I may be the Goddess of Flowers and spring but you’ve always had a gift with putting them together.”

Maria laughed at the sudden change and the normalcy of it and followed the Queen.

 

Maria loved her new house. Persephone took great pride in this. She was happy as long as her love was; either one of them. Decades passed, unfortunately with Persephone only ever being around for half of the time, thanks to her mother. And finally after twenty years Hades visited the two of them in Maria’s garden. The two woman immediately embraced him and they grieved with the god. After that time passed a little more smoothly, although Hades still didn’t come around as much as his wife did.

Then Talia Grace appeared.

Hera wasn’t the one one that was livid. The two god of the Underworld were snarling for days after finding out about that child. However their fury calmed when the girl succumbed to her fate.

But then Perseus Jackson was claimed.

And he survived.

 

Persephone startled Maria when she came into her house in a swirl of fury. “Those bastards!” she screamed and every flower in the room wilted and shriveled into a blackened husk.  
Maria blinked at her and placed her book down on the night table, “Persephone! What are you doing here? It’s summer!”

“I couldn’t stay up there for a another day with that monster waltzing around Olympus.” the queen snarled and pulled at her hair.

Maria blinked at her then the ground shook. Persephone ignored it, knowing it was just their husband having his own fit. No that wasn’t a dignified enough name for this… but she couldn’t think of any better. Snarling again Persephone kicked at a table and sent it slamming into a wall.

Maria sighed and got up, coming over to the Goddess. She gently pried Persephone’s hands from yanking her hair out of her head. Soothing her Maria rubbed a thumb over her skin, “What happened?”

Persephone's eyes snapped to the woman who gazed worrying back at her. Sighing she let her head fall and thump again Maria’s as she closed her eyes. Breathing deep she leaned against her. “Poseidon claimed a son. And he’s still ALIVE”

“What!” Maria squawked, drawing Persephone's eyes, “That means that they both broke the oath.”

Nodding Persephone grimaced, “And you died for nothing.” Maria looked owlishly at her but the queen squeezed her eyes shut and continued. “And the children. Oh heavens. Bianca. Nico. My sweet little ones; what have we done?”

Lightly Maria layed her fingers against Persephone's cheek, brushing tears away. “But they’re safe; they will keep being so as long as they’re in the Lotus Hotel.”

“It doesn't matter,” she wept. “They could have lived in their own time, not 70 years into the future. And when they get out they won’t have anyone. You know that Hades dumped them both into the Lethe - they have no memory of us.” Persephone drowned in her despair and Maria let her own tears fall. However the woman had always been level headed and she gently lead her queen over to the chairs and sat her down.

She quietly listened to her sob and apologize over and over. Finally when the Goddess had calmed Maria laid a hand on hers, “What will he do?”

Knowing who she was talking about she rubbed tears from her cheeks, “I left when he started to rave about not accepting a Son of Poseidon as the hero in the Prophecy. Actually no, it was after we yelled at each other about what he is going to do. We didn’t come to a conclusion but I know that he’s sticking to his.”  
“Which is?”

Persephone signed and duly looked over to the brunette. Maria waited patiently for her to answer. Closing her eyes she breathed deep then gave her all of her attention, it was the least she could to. “He’s going to make one of his own the Hero.”

Maria inhaled sharply and stared at her, “He wouldn’t.”

Persephone just closed her eyes.

“He can’t!” she cried and got up, her loose dress flaring out around her. “He promised me they would be safe! Dumping them into a war will not keep them safe! A war is coming isn’t there? That was what the precious Prophecy said didn’t it? Didn't it?”

Persephone let her snarl at her then got up herself and walked to the window. Leaning against it she looked at Hades Palace in the dim distance. “He will.” She stressed through her teeth, knowing what Maria was going to say. She knew and she didn’t want to hear it, not from her.

Maria stared at her. “Then stop him.”

There it was, the beginning. The Goddess sighed and shrank down in on herself, “I can’t.”

“What do you mean?” Maria cried, “You’re his queen!”

“That does not mean he always listens,” Persephone stressed and leaned her brow against the white marble. Focusing on the smoke like blackness through it she remembered that they’d made it that way for Maria, so she wouldn’t be completely surrounded by the dark.

“Then try!” 

Persephone closed her eyes and more tears leaked past her lashes. She’d cried too many times today. Hollowly she looked up at the woman, her hands curled into fists and her back straight as a rod as her face twisted into distress. Maria hadn’t looked that alarmed and in pain since her death. However nothing Persephone could do would help her.

At a loss she just shook her head and croaked, “I did, he’s dead set on getting even with the Olympians and he’s using the children to get back at them.”

“Oh gods,” Maria put her head into her hands, and sank onto her knees. She started to sob herself and curled over almost completely so her head was touching the floor. Distressed Persephone came over as well. Letting the woman lean onto her lap she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

They sat there and mourned anew for a long time.


End file.
